In A Time Of Need
by VAHzanessalover
Summary: UPDATED! A series of oneshots about Zac and Vanessa as they deal wit her dads cancer diagnosis. Efron VS Buttler. Two men and a funeral. A scenario from a Z&V lover
1. Chapter 1

In A Time Of Need

 **Authors Note: I started writing this when I first heard that Vanessa's dad had been diagnosed with stage four cancer and the ideas just started rolling. This past Sunday, she asked for prayers for her dad as he hasn't been doing so great and I'm sad to say that today she announced he had passed away. Rest in Peace Greg, Mr. Hudgens. I know she's with Austin, and Zac's with Sami, and I'm happy that they're both happy (but inside my hearts still pretty torn up that they're both with new people) I think that with Austin's mom passing away from Cancer a few years ago, and now with V's dad as well, that their shared experiences will probably bring them closer together. However, my heart would very much like her to find comfort in Zac. So here's my own take on things.**

 **And if you're so inclined, please send your thoughts and prayers to Vanessa, Stella, and Gina during this very difficult time.**

* * *

He wasn't sure if he should knock, or ring the doorbell. He'd been standing outside for almost 10 minutes now.

He saw the article. He saw the video.

Greg had Cancer. Stage 4.

He felt the lump in his throat form as he just thought about it. The man whom he had spent years living in _pure terrifying_ fear of. The man whom to him was _invincible_. The man who meant _everything_ to Vanessa.

He'd been on the WAF tour and had just gotten back home when a paparazzo at the airport had asked him about it. He almost froze in his steps right then and there. He wanted to grab the man and question him, but he didn't.

He wasn't sure what he was doing here. He hadn't been here in years. Half a decade had gone by since he was last on this door step, although he wasn't sure if he'd ever been this nervous before.

He and Vanessa didn't talk to one another anymore. They avoided each other like the bubonic plague. They tried to be friends at first, but that was just too difficult and after a few months of trying, it was radio silent between them. Although unsure of why he was here, he knew it was where he needed to be. When he got into his car, this is where he ended up.

Greg, Gina, and Stella had been like a second family to him. Gina smothered him with kisses and third helpings of dinner, while Stella had annoyed him and Vanessa when they wanted to be alone, but he loved her like a little sister.

Taking a deep breath, Zac knocked and waited.

He was with Sami. After years of being single and playing the field; looking for anything that could resemble what he had with Vanessa, he finally found a spark with Sami. He hadn't felt like this in years and was finally feeling as if he could let Vanessa go. But then he heard about her dad and it all came crashing back down on him. All the love and care for her came flooding back, his concern and worry too. Could he ever let his first love go? Or do you _really_ only love once.

His thoughts were interrupted when Gina opened the door with a giant smile on her face.

"Zac? What are you doing here? Come in." She said cheerfully as she stepped aside and pulled him into her home.

"Hi Mama G, Uhhh I mean Gina... Errrr Mrs. Hudgens?" He stammered. He wasn't sure what to call her. He hasn't thought about it until now.

"Zachary David Alexander Efron, don't be so modest. Mama G is just fine. Or Gina if you prefer. We're hardly strangers." She said as she cheekily bumped his elbow.

Zac flinched at the sound of his full name and could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was hardly ever that anyone calls him by his full name. He felt as though he was a teenager again getting in trouble.

"Alright, Gina then."

"So Zac, what brings you to..?."

"I heard about Greg. Just wanted to check in and bring him a few things." He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck as he realized he had cut her off.

"Ahh, I see. Well he's in his usual spot. Go right on in. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything, just holler."

"Thanks Gina." Zac said as he took the stairs up two at a time to the den.

* * *

-With Vanessa-

"Austin you don't understand, this is _MY_ dad were taking about! " Vanessa yelled in frustration as she grabbed her phone and keys off the counter.

"Tell me how I don't understand huh? My mom _died_ of Cancer Ness. She died!" Austin countered.

"It's not the same!"

"Tell me how it's not that same huh?!"

"It's just not! I can't be here right now. I'm gotta go." She said as she ran out the door leaving a frustrated Butler behind to kick himself.

* * *

-Back with Zac-

Zac saw Greg in the den. And knocked on the wall to alert the older man of his presence. Greg looked up from his paper and acknowledged Zac.

He had lost a lot of weight, his hair was thinner than Zac remembered and greyer too. Deep dark circles rested behind a pair of new glasses.

"Zac, come on in." Greg said as he set his paper down.

"Thanks sir."

"It's been a while. What brings you here?" Greg asked

"I uhhh heard about...your... uhhh diagnosis. And I just wanted to see how you were doing, check in, and bring you a few things. I hope that's ok." Zac said nervously. His palms were sweating and there wasn't quite enough saliva in his throat.

"Of course it is. You're already here, Gina let you in, I couldn't stop you if I wanted to."

Zac revealed the bag he was hiding and handed it over to the older man, suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

He had brought a few things with him, a couple of books about vintage cars (a topic of interest that he and Greg _actually_ shared),a pair of insanely soft house slippers, some awesome beanies, a huge tub of his moms famous homemade chicken noodle soup and a gag gift hair piece. He knew it seemed a little petty to be giving someone who was really sick a pair of slippers and a book but he hoped that it would make Greg feel better and laugh.

"I bought some stuff. Soup. Mom made it. So you don't have to worry about food poisoning or anything like that. And some books I found too. There's this really rad one about old mustangs and there's some slippers and a beanie and..." He rambled nervously.

"This was very thoughtful of you boy. Thank You." Greg said as he pulled out various items.

"You're welcome sir." Zac smiled broadly at the rare compliment.

"How are you boys doing?" Gina asked as she came in carrying a tray with some glasses of water, a few bottle of pills, and some plain toast.

"I hope you don't mind Zac, it's time for his medication. He has to take it now, or else when the chemo is administered he won't be able to keep anything down. He's been on a strict schedule since his last hospital visit." Gina apologized gently as she set the tray down next to Greg and took a seat.

"Oh you brought soup, great! Remind me to ask your mom for the recipe. Greg and Vanessa always loved it." She said taking the soup from him.

"I'll just go heat this up. Be right back." She said leaving the room.

"Mom? Dad? Stellz? Anyone home?" Zac heard Vanessa's voice call out. Butterflies erupting in his stomach and Greg took note of his now pinker complexion.

"We're in the back." Gina shouted.

Vanessa walked further into the house and into the kitchen where she spotted her mom who was stirring something on the stove. Giving her mom a hug, and investigating the pot further, she discovered it was soup.

"Mmmmm, that smells great. New recipe?" She asked

"Sometime like that." Gina said with a little smirk.

"I'm gonna go check in on dad." Vanessa said as she made her way to the den.

"Dad? How are you feeling...?" The rest of the words died on her tongue as she saw her ex-boyfriend sitting next to her father. Clearly she was stunned to say the least.

"Zac?" She asked questioningly. 'No it's his evil twin brother' she thought 'Of course it's him. Who else would it be? Nice question Vanessa.'

"What are you doing here?" She said still frozen in her spot by the door.

"I uhhh. I just came by to see how Greg was doing. I can, I can leave if it makes you uncomfortable." Zac stammered as he stood up from his spot.

"No!" She half shouted and then blush at how _this_ was her initial reaction to him.

"I mean. You can stay. If you want that is." She said quickly hoping to cover her mistake. She walked over to her dad, taking the seat next to him, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd like that." He said sitting back down.

' _Me too_.' She thought to herself.

* * *

-Later that evening-

"Oh thanks for letting me stay for dinner Gina. That was the best home cooked meal I've had in a long time. The best meal I've had period actually." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your _four_ helpings." She chuckled with extra emphasis on the four.

"Am I too old to use the 'I'm a growing boy' excuse?" He asked sheepishly.

"Maybe not on your mother." Gina replied as she stood to clear the table.

"Oh no, please let me." Zac said jumping up and grabbing the dishes from her.

"You're a guest, I couldn't possibly let you." Gina replied trying to take back the dishes.

"I insist. Really. Let me do it. I _want_ to." He said as he flashed his signature grin.

"Fine. Everything's where you remember it." She said as she sat back down.

Zac cleared the table quickly and headed to the sink to start washing to dishes.

"Vanessa dear, go help him." Gina told her daughter.

"Mommm, do I have to? What about Stella?" Vanessa pretended to groan. Her heart was exploding on the inside! She was so excited about spending some alone time with him. She was actually thinking of excuses to go help him before her mother had asked her. Something about 'The last time he did dishes, they all lost their patterns.' was what she settled on. She didn't want them to think she wanted to spend time with him after all. She was with Austin.

"I have HW. BYE!" Stella replied as she bolted out of the room.

"Yes dear, don't question your mother." Greg said sternly to his oldest daughter as she got up to go help Zac.

Greg and Gina shared a sparkle between them silently complimenting the other for their brilliant performance. Maybe Vanessa wasn't the only actor in this family.

"Hi." Vanessa said timidly as she walked over to Zac who was elbows deep in soapy dish water.

"Hi." Zac said almost dropping the soapy dish he was holding, but catching it just in time.

Vanessa giggled and Zac blushed. "Mom told me to help you." Vanessa explained.

"Ok. Well you probably don't want to get your pretty top wet. So how about I wash and you dry?" Zac suggested nodding his head in the direction of his wet shirt.

"Sounds good." Vanessa said blushing as she grabbed a dish towel and began to dry.

The silence between them went on for a couple minutes as they both soaked in being so close to one another for the first time in years. Zac washed and Vanessa dried.

"So how have you been?" Zac said as he broke the silence. Vanessa looked over at him and saw that his eyes were firmly locked onto the plate he was washing.

"I've been ok. How about you?"

"I'm alright."

And again the silence hung between them.

"Hey Zac?" she asked as she put a dish away.

"Yeah?" he answered while still idly washing dishes.

"Why are you _really_ here?" she asked turning to face him.

"What do you mean?" he asked avoiding her question.

"I told you. I came to see Greg." He said avoiding her gaze.

" _Why_?" she questioned again. This time Zac turned to face her.

"Because he was, Zac corrected himself, _is_ , an important person in my life and I wanted to be here to show my support."

"Funny time to start." Vanessa mumbled as she threw the towel onto the counter and began to walk away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zac said as he got offensive. Vanessa heard the change in his tone and marched back in front of him. The two were face to face now, mere centimeters apart and Zac could see that he ignited a fire in her eyes.

"It means that for years I tried to be friends! I tried to keep you in my life! I kept reaching out to you over and over again. And _every single time_ you pushed me away Zac, you pushed us all away! "

"And _now_ , you suddenly walk back into my life? Why huh? Why now? Why not before?!" Vanessa yelled at him.

"Because I couldn't just be with you and not _be_ with you Van! It was breaking me apart inside. And now, now I finally thought that we could try again..." He started out strong, but now he couldn't find the words. Tears were building in his eyes, and when he looked at Vanessa, he could tell tears were threatening to fall from hers as well.

"Don't mind me. Just came in to get Greg another helping of pie. I swear that man and his pie. He…" Gina said merrily as she came into the kitchen.

"Is everything alright here?" she asked as she felt the tension in the room between her daughter and her ex-boyfriend.

"Everything's fine mom." Vanessa grumbled out as she wiped her eyes and rushed out of the room.

"Zachary?" Gina said as she watched Vanessa leave.

"I uhh guess I should get going. Thanks again for dinner Gina. It was really great." Zac said as he dried his hands and started to head out of the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't." Gina said, putting herself in the doorframe to stop him.

"Listen Zac, honey, it's a long drive to make so late. Stay, I'll make up the guest room and after some breakfast tomorrow morning, you can go." She suggested.

"It's not too late." He insisted. "If I left now, I could be home by uhhh 3 am." He quickly calculated the time it would take to get from San Lupo back to Studio City.

"What would your mother say Zachary? You're staying the night. No buts misters." She said with a finger wag.

"Now, go get ready for bed. It's getting late." she said as she pushed him up the stairs.

"It's barely midnight!" Zac complained.

"Do you want me to call my husband in here?" she asked giving him _the look_.

"No Ma'am." He said as he hurried up the stairs.

"Honey where's my piece of pie?" Greg said as he entered the kitchen.

"What? Oh, I'll get it. You should go sit down." Gina said a little frazzled as she walked over to the fridge.

"Where's Van?" he asked taking his seat.

"In her room I guess? She sort of ran out of here." Gina sighed as she took a seat next to Greg and placed a large piece of pie in front of them.

"And the boy?" Greg asked as he started to dig in.

"I convinced him to stay the night. He's probably freshening up." She said as she dug her fork into some whipped cream.

"Oh how times have changed." Greg chuckled. "Remember when we had to try and convince that boy to _not_ stay?"

"I remember." Gina said with a small smile.

"What are we going to do about those two? Are they ever going to work it out?" Gina sighed.

"Have some faith honey. If it's meant to be, it'll be." He said savoring the last bit of pie.

"Of course, we could give them another little push." He said grinning.

* * *

-With Vanessa-

She ran up the stairs, to her room, and slammed the door shut. Throwing herself on the bed, she took a deep breath.

'What are you doing Vanessa?' she questioned herself.

'Why'd you have to blow up at him like that?'

'Cuz he really hurt you when he left all those years ago.' She answered her own question in this little conversation with herself.

'But he said he was hurting too.' She added. The good voices and bad voices both telling their sides of the story.

'And he did look really hurt when you yelled at him.' She sighed.

'Was I too hard on him?'

Just then her phone started to vibrate. She reached into her pocket to see who it was. Looking at the caller ID and seeing it was Austin, she swiped to ignore the call.

'I cannot deal with him right now.' As she tossed her phone aside.

* * *

-With Zac-

Zac had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a special ring tone sound out.

He quickly scrambled to wrap a towel around his waist and pick up the phone.

"Hey Sami. What's up?" he answered.

"Hi beau. Where are you? It's late."

"I'm uhhh. Just visiting an old friend. It's kinda of late. So I'll just spend the night and be back tomorrow." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Spend the night? How far away are you exactly?" she questioned.

"I'm just tired ok Sami? I'll see you tomorrow." He said and promptly hung up. It wasn't a _total_ lie he told himself. Vanessa _was_ an old friend. He wasn't sure why he hadn't told Sami the complete truth. But he felt vulnerable.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. And suddenly Vanessa was walking into the room, her face hidden behind a stack of linens.

"Mom just wanted to make sure you had enough linens and things." she said as she moved her head to the side of the pile to find Zac. Standing there in front of her. Dripping wet. In a towel. And half naked.

Her eyes went wide and she dropped the pile in shock.

"Ohmygosh. I'm so sorry. I should have knocked. I guess I'm just use to... I mean I didn't you would be... I'm so sorry." the words flew off her tongue and she dropped to the ground to pick up and refold the sheets that had fallen, all the while keeping her eyes firmly on the ground.

"Hey." he said, in the same way that made butterflies appear in her stomach every time.

"It's ok." He said as he knelt down to help her with the pile. He smiled at her when she finally met his gaze again.

"Nothing you haven't seen before right?" he joked. She gulped. She wasn't so sure. It had been a while since she had seen him naked, errrr half naked. And while he had always been fit, this was a whole new level.

Vanessa laughed nervously and quickly tried to get a hold of the linens again to hand to him.

"Uhh thanks." He said accepting them from her.

While extending his arms, she couldn't help but notice the V shaped feathers on his inner bicep. She had to stop herself from reaching out to touch it. Realizing she was staring, she quickly averted her eyes.

"Uhh Zac? I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I'm just..." She trailed off as she searched for the right words.

Frustrated? Heartbroken? Stressed? Nothing seemed to fit.

"Tired." She finally said.

"It's ok. Really. Don't sweat it." He said.

"Thanks." She said as she looked at him once more before heading back to her room.

* * *

-Later that Night-

Zac had been lying in bed for what felt like hours now. His head just wouldn't stop spinning. His thoughts wouldn't turn off. And even though he and Vanessa had dated for years and had on occasion spent several nights at her parents' house, he'd never actually slept in this room before. Sure that's where he would start the night, but somehow he would always find his way into Vanessa's room.

He couldn't sleep, so he decided to go get some water from the kitchen. On his way down, passing Vanessa's room, he heard a strange noise. It was soft and almost unnoticeable but to him it was all he could hear.

He pressed his ear to her door. 'What was _that_? It sounded like whimpering? But Van didn't bring her dog with her. Wait no. That's not whimpering. That sounds like _crying_.' When that thought clicked in his head, he realized what he was hearing. Vanessa was crying.

He opened the door to her room and from his view by the door, he could see her figure curled up in the fetal position and shaking from the quiet sobs.

"Van? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" The questions poured out of him, and while full of worry, as he rushed to her side and climbed into bed behind her.

"Everything's wrong." She said as she turned into him, a few stray tears falling from her eyes. He reached out to brush them away with his thumbs.

"I feel like my life is just falling apart. I don't know what to do." She said sniffling.

"I'm just so scared. I don't know what's gonna happen. Or what I should do. I mean whose going to walk me down the aisle Zac? What about when mom can't reach things on the top shelf? Or when there's a spider in the house?" The questions came tumbling out one after the other before he could even start to answer one. And as she finally voiced her fears out loud, the floodgates opened and she began to cry.

Vanessa is strong. She _always_ put on a brave face and he can count the times he's seen her cry on _one_ hand. But as he watched her resolve crumble, his heart couldn't help but break. All he could do was pull her in closer to him. He wanted her to feel safe and to know that he was going to be here for her.

"What about when Stella goes to college? Who will take care of mom? What's going to happen to all of us...?" She asked thru hiccupping tears.

"He has to be ok Zac. He has to. He just has to." She pleaded through her sobs.

"Shhhh. He's gonna be okay Van. He's going to be just fine. He's a fighter." Zac said as he hugged her tighter and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Whatever you or Greg, or Mama G, or Stella Bella needs. I'm always gonna be here from now on. I promise."

"God damnit Zac." She swore as she cried harder.

"It's gonna be ok. I'm gonna be here. It's ok Ness." He whispered softly over and over again as he held her as close to him as humanly possible and pressed more kisses into her hair.

Soon her sobs subsided, and the tears dried as she fell asleep in Zac's arms.

"I love you Ness." He simply whispered. Even after so much time had passed between them, he said it without even the slightest hint of hesitation or doubt. Nothing but _sincerity_ was in his voice _._ "I've loved you since I first saw you. Still do. Always will." And with that he closed his eyes and drifted off too.

In this exact moment, everything _felt_ right. And for the first time in a long time, they finally both felt _at home_.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Hours later and it was sunrise. Greg was sitting at the kitchen table with his fork and newspaper in hand. Gina was happily cooking away on the stove as Stella bounced in.

"Morning dad." she said as she went to give Greg a kiss on the check.

"Morning mom." she said as she took her place next to Greg.

"Good morning sweetie. Could you please go wake up Zac? He was a little anxious to leave last night. I imagine he'd want to hit the road as soon as possible." Gina said flipping another pancake.

Stella went to guest room and knocked on the door. She had learned the hard way a long time ago that it wasn't safe to interrupt Zac or Vanessa's sleep. Unless you wanted a pillow or worse thrown at your head.

"Zac! Wake up! I'm going to eat your breakfast." She sang. She listened to hear any sign of life on the other side of the door but heard none.

"Zac Attack?" She said as she cautiously opened the door and entered. The bed was still perfectly made, so she thought that maybe he went to the bathroom. Stella checked the bathroom but no one was there. She checked the den, the family room, the living room, even the patio.

She went to the front door to look for Zac's car and saw his black Audi still in the driveway, his keys and wallet on the table by the door. He was still around. But where was he?

Then it came to her.

Vanessa's room.

Her feet couldn't move fast enough, but she finally approached the door to her older sisters' room. And while holding her breathe, she very, very, _very_ , slowly moved the handle and opened the door the slightest bit, just enough to see.

And that's when she finally found Zac. Vanessa was clinging to Zac's chest and Zac's arms were firmly wrapped around her. Her head nuzzled in the crock of his neck and his placed gently atop hers. They both looked so peaceful and serene.

She ever so quietly closed the door and tip toed away and back to the kitchen.

"Honey, I thought I told you to go wake up Zac." Gina said noticing her younger daughter had finally come back to the breakfast table.

"I don't think he wants to be woken up right now. He's kinda _tangled_ up at the moment." Stella replied with a smirk.

With that, Greg and Gina rushed up the stairs and to their daughter's room before performing Stella's same strange door opening ritual.

They're breaths both caught as they found a familiar sight before them.

Zac and Vanessa both looking oh so content sleeping together.

"I don't want to admit it. But I'm going to rest a lot better now knowing that she's always gonna have someone to take care of her." Greg whispered to his wife.

"Even if it is that boy." He added on with a smirk.

"Oh please. You love that boy." His wife teased him.

"I don't love _any_ boy that's going to steal my daughter from me. But I will admit I've grown very fond of that young man."

"Like daughter like father."

* * *

 **End Note: A little rusty here. Don't be mean. There were so many ways I could have written this and so many different scenarios that I came up with, so my plan is continue with this story and make it a series of related one shots about Z &V dealing with Greg's illness. Tell me what you guys think! I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! I got some good feedback on the last chapter and it seems like you guys want me to continue. Just a clarification though, this chapter is NOT a continuation from chapter before. This will be its own, separate, one shot. As goes for any other chapters, unless otherwise specified. I think that writing this will help me to grieve right along with you guys. I know that some people think it's strange to grieve for a person you haven't met, but I don't think so. I believe that people can have an effect on our lives regardless of whether or not they have actually been a part of it. Vanessa and Stella lost their father. Gina lost her husband. This is a major loss in anyone's life and for that, I grieve with them.**

 **If there was ever a time that these two should set aside their differences, and work it out, even if it is just to be friends, I think it would be now. Loosing someone who is such a huge part of your life, I can't even express how that must feel. And I imagine that this must put things into perspective for the both of them. I'll send my positive thoughts out into the world for both of them.**

 **This one's going to be about the moment surrounding Greg's death and the aftermath for Vanessa.**

* * *

No one had heard from Vanessa since "Grease Live". 17 hours ago.

Ashley couldn't each her.

Gina couldn't reach her.

Stella couldn't reach her.

Austin couldn't reach her.

She wasn't at her house. She wasn't at the family house. And her car was gone.

Where was she?!

Gina was beyond worried. According to her costars, Vanessa had bolted as soon as the curtains closed on the show; not even staying for the after party. And no one has heard from her or seen her since then.

Vanessa had been there with her dad till the very end. Over the past few weeks she had gone straight from rehearsals to the hospital every day, staying with Greg until she absolutely had to go.

He had spent the last several weeks in the hospital, hooked up to machines. He was on oxygen. First, with a small breathing tube then with a full blown mask. And over the last few days he had been administered a morphine drip to help with the pain. Between the morphine, and the cocktail of medications he was on, Greg was unconscious for most of the time. Trying to sleep it off as his body was betraying him. But for the brief periods of time he was awake; Vanessa, Stella, and Gina were happy beyond belief.

He had wanted nothing more than to go home. But due to the severity of his condition, and his instability, he had to stay. His condition had deteriorated so rapidly that Hospice Care hasn't been able to make the arrangements for a hospital bed, oxygen tanks, an at home nurse, and the necessary equipment to be delivered fast enough. Then there was the terrifying thought that he would die on the way home.

So the girls did their best to transform the shades of grey to be as homely as they could. Bringing photos and accents from home to make him comfortable.

Gina stayed with Greg at all times, but the woman needed to sleep and rest too. So Vanessa and Stella would come in and give their mom the time to squeeze in a quick nap on the pull out couch in the room. Since Greg and Gina were always in the hospital, Stella had practically moved in with Vanessa. Over the past few months, the two sisters had grown closer than ever. Stella didn't visit as much as Vanessa did though. She took Greg's diagnosis the hardest. And being in the hospital affected her in ways that it didn't for Vanessa. So sometimes it would just be Greg, Gina, and Vanessa. Occasionally her mom would go down to the pharmacy, or step out to speak with a nurse or doctor, leaving Vanessa alone with Greg.

Whenever Vanessa found herself alone with Greg she counted every single breath he took and prayed for the next one to come.

Greg passed away early in the morning surround by his family. Gina and the girls had all gathered in bed with him.

Vanessa and Stella had been taking a 'nap', and Gina had been reading a book to stay awake when the thought suddenly entered her mind that it had been a while since she had heard a breath from Greg. She quietly whispered his name causing Vanessa to stir in her sleep. Seeing no response, she leaned down and placed her head right above his face, trying to see and hear if he was breathing. It alarmed her when she heard and saw no response. She laid her head on his chest to check for a heartbeat. When she didn't hear anything she began to panic. She grabbed Greg by the shoulders and gently shook him, calling his name loudly this time and causing both Stella and Vanessa to wake fully now.

No response

"Greg? Greg?" She cried, as her fingers clutched to his hospital gown, pulling him close to her.

"Daddy?" Vanessa whispered frozen in her spot.

Stella jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway.

"Someone help! We need a nurse in here now!" She yelled.

A few nurses rushed in past her, turning monitors back on and trying to check his vital signs.

"Page for a doctor!" shouted one of them. And within moments a women dressed in a stark white lab coat and glasses quickly rushed in. She looked over the monitors quickly and checked his vitals herself. With a grim look on her face, she called out "TOD?"

"2:07am January 30th, 2016." Responded one of the male nurses.

"Nooo!" Gina cried as she clung to her husband. Stella dropped to her knees in the doorway and sobbed.

"Papa" she cried.

The nurses filed out of the room, one after the other, leaving the doctor behind who walked over to place a hand on the shoulder of a weeping Gina.

"Mrs. Hudgens, girls, we're very sorry for your loss. If it's any consolation, he was on a lot of medications. He didn't feel any pain. Take all the time you need. " She said as she squeezed Gina's shoulder and walked away.

Vanessa was still frozen in her spot. A blank expression on her face as tears slowly slid down.

* * *

He had gotten a phone call early in the morning when he was still sound asleep in bed. Although he normally didn't pick up to numbers he didn't know, crazed fans, stalkers, and all, today was an exception. He didn't know what force it was that urged him to pick it up, but he did.

"Hello?" He greeted cautiously.

"Hey Zac?" A quiet voiced greeted him and with that he immediately bolted awake. Sitting up in bed now, phone clutched to his ear.

"Stella?" He asked. She never called him. 'Was she in trouble? Was she hurt?'

"What's up? What's wrong?" He asked full of concern.

"I need your help."

"Anything. Shoot." As he got out of bed and rushed around the room trying to find clean clothes.

"Papa died." She said solemnly. His movements halted to a stop, his jeans halfway up his legs as his body tensed. He heard the words, but he wasn't sure if he comprehended them. Greg had died? He immediately felt a wave of sadness flood him as he had to sit back down on the bed.

"Oh. Stella, I'm so sorry. When did he….?" He choked out not being able to find the right words to say.

"A few hours ago. Sunday morning." It was Monday morning now he thought. How had he not heard about this?

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. How's everyone holding up?" his heart dropped to his stomach as he thought about Vanessa and Gina. If Stella sounded this devastated, he could only imagine how the others were handling it.

"Mom's a mess. She hasn't slept or stopped crying since. And we can't get a hold of Vanessa. Every time I call or text, it goes straight to voicemail. After we left the hospital, she bolted. She did Grease last night, but since then, no one's heard for her. She even skipped the after party." Stella explained.

"Maybe she just needed some time to herself. Did you guys check..." he said as Stella cut him off.

"She didn't go home. Her house or ours. And her cars gone."

Silence

"Mom and I are really worried Zac. We all loved Dad." Stella chocked on her words a bit and Zac closed his eyes trying to stop his own tears from falling as he heard the vulnerability of her voice.

"But you know how close he and Ness were. I'd go look for her myself, but someone should really be with mom." Stella finished.

"What are you asking me to do here Stella?" Zac asked cautiously.

"Zac, can you go find Ness and bring her home? Please" she requested.

Again more silence as Zac thought about what she was asking of him to do.

"What about _Buttler_?" Zac asked with venom in his voice, thinking of Vanessa's current boyfriend. Even just saying his name felt like acid on his tongue.

"He's looked everywhere he can think of." Stella countered.

"Does he know you're asking _me_?" Zac asked hesitantly.

"He would want us to do whatever it takes to find her." Stella answered avoiding his question.

"So that's a no."

"Austin's a good guy and I like him. But _no one_ knows her like you do Zac."

Zac sighed heavily as he realized what the right thing to do was. "I'll do what I can Stellz, but no promises ok?"

"Oh thanks Zac!" she said perking up as a small smile spread across her face.

"And Stellz? I'm really am sorry about Greg. I truly am. But I know he would be proud of how you're handling this."

"Thanks Zac." She replied. After a few moments of silence, a larger grin appeared across her features.

"And Zac?" she asked.

"Mhmmm?" he answered, dozing a bit to be honest.

"Go find my sister. Bring her home." She said.

"You got it."

* * *

Zac racked his brain for where she could be. If she wasn't at her house, and she wasn't at Greg & Gina's, where was she?

He had gone to all her usual spots; the yoga studio, the Coffee Bean, Patty's, Ashley's house, the spot on beach where she would go to think, but she wasn't at any of them. And don't think he didn't get weird looks when he went to Ashley's looking for his ex gf either. He was sure he lost an hour at her place just trying to get out while dodging all her questions. 'Why are you looking for her?' 'OMG are you guys going to get back together?' 'YES! OMG finally, I have been waiting for LITERALLY FOREVER. FOREVER'

He shook his head. He loved Ashley, but when she got talking, man was it hard to get her to stop.

Frustrated after a long day, Zac went home.

He drove up the road to his house and typed in the code at the gate. Still his and Vanessa's anniversary even though it had long passed. Only he and Vanessa, well now Dylan too, knew the code.

Dylan had moved in after his rehab stint. Having his little brother so close by kept him grounded and out of trouble. He pulled up the driveway, and opened the garage.

Only once the garage was opened did he notice that there was a car in his spot. His spot had always been on the left furthest from the door and Vanessa's to the right, closer to the door since he didn't want her to have to carry things too far, or walk that far to get into the house. 'You never know what the paps or crazed fans will do.' He had told her once, only to have her eyes rolls at him. When Dylan moved in, he took Zac's spot. And Zac took Vanessa's. But Dylan was away at school currently so Zac was on his own. Or at least, he should have been.

But he could recognize that black Audi convertible anywhere.

Zac parked on the left and went inside, shutting the garage. He walked through the living room and noticed a small nick on the wall. Right below it, a broken iPhone with shattered glass around it. He made a mental note to clean it up later and moved on. Into the kitchen, he saw that a glass of tomato juice was left sitting out with a bottle of pills. Picking it up, he noticed it was her usual prescription of sleeping aids. She always had a hard time sleeping in new places, or if they were on tour doing promo. And the tomato juice would calm her stomach. _'She wouldn't.'_ He thought. And although his brain knew that she wouldn't, his heart panicked beyond belief. He headed for the stairs, where he could see that her bag was thrown haphazardly on the ground along with her keys. Taking the steps up two at a time, he could hear the shower running.

Picking up his pace, he entered the master bedroom and headed straight towards the bathroom.

Opening the bathroom door, he was engulfed in a dense fog of steam. Through it all, he could still make her out.

There was Vanessa.

Fully dressed and slumped against the wall in his shower. Hands hugged around her knees and her head tilted down. From what visible skin he could see, he could tell that she had in there for a while. Her normal olive tan skin was now an angry pink.

He rushed over to her and got in the shower, crouching down to check her pulse; strong, normal, healthy. He visibly breathed out a huge sigh of relief before folding his hands into a prayer and thanking God as a few silent tears leaked out.

"Ness?" he said as he gently shook her by her shoulders.

"Vanessa?" he said louder.

"Mmmmm." She stirred a little, but her eyes remained shut. He breathed a sigh of relief, at least she's responsive he thought.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked her, his eyes running up and down her body to look for any visible signs of concern.

"Just tired." She murmured.

"I _need_ you to tell me you're physically ok Ness."

"Mmmmm." She responded

"Vanessa, I _need_ you to tell me." He requested again using his stern voice. He needed to hear the words. He wouldn't believe her until she told him herself.

"I'm ok Zac." She finally said.

Leaving her side for two seconds to grab a towel from the closet, he quickly returned into the shower and wrapped the towel around her. With an arm under her knees and another around her neck, he lifted her up and cradled her close to his chest.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, he set her on the bed and scrambled to look for some dry clothes for them both.

The clothes that she had kept at his house were still there. Her side of the closet untouched, except for when he missed her late at night and would try to find something that still smelled like her. He searched but found no pjs though and hit himself when he realized why.

'She always slept in your clothes dummy.'

Grabbing a few more towels, grey sweatpants and a white t shirt from the closet he went back out. He mentally debated if he should undress his ex gf. She was with someone new.

"Buttler" he sneered. It wasn't as though Zac actually knew the guy, but he felt like he was losing to him. At the beginning he was mad that Vanessa had moved on so quickly. He had shrugged Austin off as a fling. But it had been nearly 5 years. Almost the same amount of time he himself had been with Vanessa, and that hit him the hardest.

He knew he couldn't just leave her in wet clothes. She was going to get sick and that was the last thing she needed. It wasn't as though he hadn't undressed her before. Heck his wouldn't even be the first time he undressed her while she was unconscious. He'd done so, so many times before in the past when she had fallen asleep on the way home and he'd have to carry her to bed, ball gown and all. And then there were all those nights when he had gotten out of his mind wasted or drunk, where she had to drag him heavy ass home and clean him up. It was his turn now.

He gingerly pulled her top off over her head with ease and then the camisole that was underneath. He continued to unbutton her skinny jeans, and shimmy them off her, which he would admit had been a little more difficult. He dried her off with a towel, and stared at her for a moment, feeling weird. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, he unhooked her bra and took off her panties. Quickly he redressed her in his clothes and wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow. Taking another towel, he began to dry her hair, which he noted was shorter now, wavy as ever, and brushing her shoulders.

"Still smells like strawberries and lavender." He said breathing in her scent.

He ran his fingers through trying to untangle some of the ends, swearing at himself when it caught on his fingers.

His fingers gently traced the tattoo on her nape. They had joked about getting a couples tattoo when they were together but she couldn't ever quite convince him of it. Strangely after they had broken up, he had gotten two tattoos as some sort of rebellion.

It had been so long since he saw her this close. Was able to touch her and smell her. Hold her. Just be with her.

He removed some of the now wet bedding and replaced it before tucking her in. He quickly threw off his wet clothes, and changed into shorts and a t shirt. Gathering up the wet laundry, and grabbing his phone along the way, he sent a quick text to Stella as he headed down the stairs with the wet clothes and bedding to throw into the washer.

 _'I've got Ness. She's gonna stay with me.'_

Zac heard his phone buzz immediately.

 _'Thank goodness. Is she ok?'_

Zac thought about how to respond. Physically she seemed fine. But he wasn't sure where she was at emotionally or mentally.

' _She will be.'_ He replied before leaving his phone on top of the machine as he headed back upstairs. From the doorway of his bedroom, he could see the rise and fall of her chest. He stood there for a few moments watching her before he climbed on top of the bed. Laying next to her, he watched the even fall of her chest, and listened to the soft sounds of her breathing as he fell asleep.

His phone downstairs buzzed with a text from Stella.

' _I know. She always is with you ;)'_

* * *

Vanessa was _very_ well aware that there was a heavy weight on her when she woke up. She was also aware that laying here, in this bed, with these clothes, was not what she last remembered. She looked down and saw two very familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ness?" He whispered softly as he felt her squirm ever so slightly against him.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Morning" he replied testing the waters.

"Morning"

"You ok?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Mhmmm"

"Ness what happened last night?"

"I _just_ fell asleep." Zac turned her over so she would face him. He looked at her questioningly as though he was telling her to elaborate. Vanessa sighed. He always wanted the full story.

"I hadn't slept in days. I was _so_ tired but I couldn't sleep. I just kept replaying it over and over in my mind, every time I closed my eyes; it was all I could see."

Neither one of them waned to admit what "it" really was.

"You really scared me." He said, looking at her. His blue eyes light and watery.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Honest. I know it looks bad. But I was just so tired." She said finally looking up at him. And if it was anyone else, he wouldn't have believed them. But he could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth. And it didn't help that he knew her sleeping habits either. When she was out, she was really out, nothing could wake her. And she could go out just like that, anywhere, anytime. He was always jealous of what a heavy sleeper she was.

A comfortable silence fell between them. His arms still wrapped around her waist, as her hands were pressed against his chest.

"Ness, what are you doing here?" He asked her gently.

Vanessa bit her lip. And for the first time in a long time, they looked at each other. _Really_ looked at each other. Brown eyes meet blue. She noticed that his eyes were so much bluer than she remembered. And that they seemed to hold more depth now, as if their time apart had aged him. He noticed how the gold flakes in her irises stood out against their piercing dark color, and mostly how they were swollen and red, wet with tears.

"I don't know." She whispered closing her eyes and letting a single tear fall. He shifted to cup her face as he used his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"You could have gone anywhere. And you came _here_. That's gotta mean _something_. Doesn't it?" He asked. The vulnerability shining through in his blue blue eyes.

She sighed knowing that he knew her too well. And that she could never not give into those eyes. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I guess that besides being with my dad... This house... You... It's the only other place I ever felt _safe_." She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

"And now, he's gone." she said gravely.

" _He's gone_ Zac. And I really miss him. I miss him so bad it hurts. And I just, I just wanted that pain to go away. I wanted to feel safe and loved again."

"And I knew you would take care of me." She added.

"Listen Vanessa" he told her, hooking a finger under her chin to make her look at him. He wanted her to look at him when he said this. "You can _always_ come here when you need to. I'm _always_ gonna be around if you need me. I'm your friend." He leaned down so that his forehead was touching hers and their noises grazed each other's. "And I can be your safe haven if you need it." He spoke from the heart as he moved to kiss the top of her head before going back to rest his forehead against her. Vanessa closed her eyes and smiled taking in his words.

"I've really missed this." She admitted.

"Me too Ness. Me too." He said as he squeezed her closer to him.

* * *

 **End Note: I hope you guys like this. I love hearing from you guys, so please tell me what you think! I really wanted Vanessa to be with Greg when he passed away. And that's the way I would like to believe it actually happened. But I also imagined a scene in my head where she got the news from Gina, over the phone (because she was busy with Grease), and then she and Zac would go to see the body. But I decided that was a little too morbid. So I think I'll just keep that one to myself. Tell me what you guys think of that idea. My brainstorm for the next chapter is going to be the funeral where two blue and green eyed men butt heads and cause a scene. That should be up in a week or so!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Efron vs Buttler**

 **Two men and a funeral.**

* * *

Dressed in a simple black suit with a white dress shirt, skinny black tie, and shiny black dress shoes, Zac walked into the funeral home. Taking off his sunglasses, he saw that flowers lined the doorway inside, and heard symphony music fill the air. To his right, he saw open doors to a large viewing room, and entered. The room was fairly packed with some familiar faces and some strange ones. Up front he spotted the Hudgens family by the casket. On one end stood Gina who was dressed in a long flowy black skirt with a cardigan/blouse combo. She was clutching onto a handkerchief as Stella stood next to her in a knee length short sleeved black dress, soothingly rubbing her mom's back. Vanessa stood on the other end. A stoic expression on her face as she bit her bottom lip, and twisted the fabric of her dress with her fingers. She wore a floor length black dress, and had a cardigan over it. Next to her stood Austin, nice dress pants, and a black dress shirt and tie. Austin spotted Zac first, and his expression changed from shocked to territorial. He felt a surge of protectiveness flood him and he could feel his temper rise as Zac walked towards them.

Vanessa looked up as she felt Austin's grip on her hand tighten and sucked in a breath as she saw Zac quickly approaching.

His long strides reached her within steps and before anyone could comprehend what was happening, his hands reached out to cup her face, pulling her into him as he smashed his lips onto hers. Vanessa tensed up at first, but relaxed into Zac and soon her arm hesitantly left Austin's and went to wrap around Zac.

His tongue swept across her bottom lip, asking for entrance to deepen their kiss as she allowed him access. Their tongues battled and explored as they got reacquainted with each other. The familiarity of it all giving them both a great sense of nostalgia and sending them back years in time.

Austin was fuming in his spot, Gina was stunned beyond belief and Stella stood with a wicked grin on her face.

When the need for oxygen became too great, they pulled away slightly. Both their hearts racing, leaving them breathless as their foreheads rested against one another's, noses slightly nuzzling. Zac was grinning from ear to ear while Vanessa's face was written in shock.

She touched her lips at the thought of their kiss and ran her tongue over her bottom lip before biting it slightly.

Austin stormed over to both of them and pulled Vanessa away from him. Pushing her behind him, he stalked off to face Zac.

"Who the hell do you think you are? This is a _private_ event for family and friends, and that's _my_ girlfriend! You can't just show up here like you own the place and kiss her like that!" He shouted as he threw a punch towards Zac. A few gasps were heard from the crowd that had gathered when the yelling had started.

Vanessa gasped when she heard Austin's fist connect with Zac's cheek. She tried to rush over to Zac, but Stella had appeared beside her, holding her back.

"Austin!" Vanessa yelled, but he didn't turn around.

The blow hit Zac dead on his upper left cheek. He stumbled back a few steps, but quickly regained his balance. He seemed calm though, as if he hadn't been affected by Austin blow at all. He cupped the reddened side of his face and walked back towards Austin. With one hand still holding onto his cheek, he used his other to poke Austin in the chest.

"I _am_ family. They are my family. I didn't just kiss her, _we_ kissed. And your girlfriend can speak for herself." Zac told him sternly as he looked Austin in the eye. Austin smacked Zac's finger away from his chest, shoving him a bit in the process. The two men locked in a death stare.

Austin looked away for a second to speak to Vanessa. "Vanessa tell him to get out! Tell him he's way out of line and that you want him to leave!" Austin yelled. When she didn't respond, he tried again louder.

"Vanessa!" Austin exclaimed. "Tell him he doesn't have the right to be here! Tell him to leave!" Zac became irate by Austin's aggressive behavior and shoved him back.

"I said she can speak for herself." He emphasized again.

"If anyone is able to speak for her it's me! I'm her boyfriend. It's more my right than anyone else's." Austin replied.

That drove Zac mad as he lunged forward and tackled Austin to the ground. Punching him a few times in the face before Austin got a grip on the situation and flung Zac off and onto his back. He threw a few punches back at Zac before both men were sprawled out on the floor, rolling around and beating each other. A crowd had surrounded the brawl in a circle now, and a few were recording on their smart phones.

Seeing how the situation had progressed so quickly, Vanessa broke away from Stella and started running towards them yelling.

"Stop! Stop! Stop this now! You guys get off each other." She shouted.

Vanessa quickly got in between them as Stella sprinted over to help. She pulled Austin off of Zac and dragged him several feet backwards as Stella did the same to Zac.

Zac's face was red and he had what was sure to be a black eye forming. Austin was worse for wear, his right eye almost already swollen shut, and the other following in suit. In Vanessa's grip, he used his sleeve to wipe away at his bloody nose.

Vanessa, while keeping a firm hold on Austin, walked towards Zac and Stella. Standing in between the two men, she spoke.

"This is a funeral. A _funeral_." She said pointing around them and to the crowd, who was now trying to look as if they hadn't been paying attention this whole time. "It's a solemn event. It's for people to grieve and to pay their last respects. You guys are being so unbelievably disrespectful. And if you can't behave, I'm going to ask you to leave. "She said looking at the two of them.

Austin and Zac both stood there stunned, not expecting her response.

Annoyed from their lack of response, she raised her voice even louder and tried again. "You heard me! Behave or get out. Don't just stand there!"

Zac held up his hands in surrender as he walked to the back of the room and took a seat. Austin moved to take a seat in one of the front rows that had been reserved for immediate family.

Vanessa let out a sigh of relief as she saw both men move and the crowd dispersed. She went back to her spot, next to Greg's casket, when she saw that Austin had taken a seat up front while Zac had taken a seat way in the back. This ticked her off a bit, seeing that it was Austin whom had started the fight, and that to her Zac _was_ family. _Is_ family.

* * *

She took in a deep breath hoping to settle her nerves and the butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want to yell, but she didn't know what else to do. She was relieved that they had both done as she asked. She really didn't want to kick either of them out. If they wanted to be here and pay their respects, then they should be able to.

Stella moved to the back of the room, greeting guests along the way until she made her way next to Zac.

"You've got guts." She said as took a seat next him, extending her hand into a first bump gesture. Zac remained silent as he silently and sort of lamely reciprocated the gesture.

"What took you so damn long? She asked cheekily.

"It was time." He said as he turned to face her, a soft thoughtful smile on his face.

* * *

The service has been lovely. The whole family, friends and coworkers of Greg had taken turns sharing stories and reliving memories. Gina had shared memories from their over 30 year marriage. She spoke of when they first met, to of when they got married. Stella had told stories from her dads heroic past as a firefighter and of the time when he ran back into a burning building to save a child's stuffed bear. Vanessa's speech had moved him the most. She talked of how at first she had taken his diagnosis lightly, never thinking even for a second that she would lose her dad. But she did. She told everyone what she would miss; hearing her dads laugh, seeing him at the breakfast table with a newspaper in hand, and how he made the best milkshakes. She finished by encouraging everyone to live their lives to the fullest, because nothing is ever guaranteed.

After the speeches, they had all moved outside where a priest had given a sermon and spoke some last words before the casket was lowered and flowers and dirt were laid atop of it.

When it was over, everyone slowly started to leave; the reception wasn't set to start for several hours. Instead of a wake, the girls and Gina had decided a reception afterwards was what suited Greg the most. The day's events had been heart wrenching so far, and they didn't want it to end that way. After remembering and honoring his life, they wanted to celebrate it.

* * *

Zac took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. 'This is such a weird feeling.' He thought. It was strange to feel so nervous standing outside somewhere he used to feel so comfortable. His weight shifted from his heels to his toes as he waited for someone to answer the door. A few moments later, the door opened and Austin appeared behind it, holding an ice pack pressed to the side of his face.

"Ugh. Seriously Efron. What are you doing here? One black eye isn't enough? After what you pulled earlier..."

"Is Ness around?" Zac interrupted him.

"She's not here." Austin said as he went to close the door. But Zac shoved his foot between the door and its frame, creating just enough space for him to push his way in.

"Ness?" He called while looking around.

"Nessa?"

"I told you she's not here." Austin said following Zac around.

"Where is she then?" He asked turning to face Austin. Austin shrugged his shoulders.

"How do you not know where she is? I thought she was _your_ girlfriend." Zac said throwing his own words back at him. The words tasting like battery acid on his tongue.

" _She is_. And because she's _my_ girlfriend, I know when she needs space." Austin responded. Sensing Zac wasn't going to leave without answers, he gave in.

"She said she had a few things to take care of before the reception and then she left. I have no clue where she went." He admitted.

With that Zac rolled his eyes and bolted out the door. He got into his car and threw it into reverse as he pulled out of her driveway and onto the street. He had an idea of where she could be.

* * *

He entered the cemetery and turned off the radio, leaving him driving in silence, but somehow it felt better this way. He turned the same turns he had taken earlier with the precession and the hearse, as he came back to a familiar sight.

The signs had been taken down. The chairs and the makeshift stage were gone. All that remained was a plot of land, loose fresh dirt around it, and flowers upon flowers upon flowers lay on top. Beside it was a girl, clutching a framed picture to her chest.

He parked his car along the side by the grass and got out, slowly walking towards her. She didn't seem to notice his presence as she seemed lost in her thoughts, eyes staring off into the distance.

"Ness?" He said softly. She glanced up at him for a moment before she started to get up, but he stopped her.

"It's ok." He said sitting down next to her in the grass.

They both sat there in the silence for a few moments. Her continuing to stare off into the distance and him watching her do so.

"That's a good picture of him." He said, looking towards the framed photo she was still clutching onto that showed a younger Greg in his firefighting uniform.

"It's one of my favorites." She said softly, slowly tracing her fingers over the picture.

"What are you doing here? It's getting late, and it's cold." He said noticing that she was barefoot and that her cardigan from earlier was off and currently being used as a makeshift blanket. He took off his jacket and paced it on her shoulders. She quietly thanked him, taking in a moment to close her eyes and breathe in his scent again. It smelled like comfort. Like home. Like all the mornings she had spent in his bed, wrapped in his arms. Like his sweatshirt that she secretly kept in the back of her closet. She tugged the jacket closer to her.

"How'd you know I was here?" She asked, turning to face him fully for the first time.

"Well, I stopped by your house" he started to explain "and Buttler answered and said you weren't there."

"Austin actually let you in?" She asked with raised eyebrows

"Not exactly." He said sheepishly.

"Well. You look relatively unscathed." She joked and he chuckled.

"How's your eye?" She asked, reaching out to touch his face. He flinched at her initial touch.

"That bad huh? I'm sorry." She said, quickly removing her hand.

"It's ok. It's worth it." He said smiling at her.

They both sat in silence for a bit, before he spoke again.

"I answered your question. Now you answer mine. What are you doing out here Ness?" he said, giving her a gentle nudge with his shoulder.

"I can't leave." She said looking away from him.

"What? Of course you can. I can find your shoes..." He said searching around them ….and we can get in my car and I'll take you…" she cut him off before he could finish.

"No, I _can't_ leave." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked her over, checking to see if he had missed any physical signs as to why she couldn't leave.

"Did you hurt your ankle again?" he asked voice full of concern. "I can carry you to the car." He said as he put an arm under her knee and another around her neck to lift her.

"No, Zac, you don't understand. I _can't_ leave." She said, quieter this time as tears started to glisten in her eyes. Seeing this, he put her back down onto the grass.

"Explain it to me then Ness." He said, lifting his chin up with his fingers so his clear blue eyes could search hers. She closed her eyes, as a few slow tears trailed down. He wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I can't leave because if I go, he'll be alone. And I can't leave him." She said sniffling. And with that, Zac finally understood.

"Oh, Ness." He said wrapping his arms around her. She clung onto him and sniffled as more tears ran down her face.

"He's not alone. He's up in heaven. And I know he's watching over you, and Stellz, and Mama G." Zac wasn't a deeply religious man, but he knew that Vanessa found her faith comforting.

"He's always gonna be with you. In your head, in your heart. All you have to do is close your eyes."

"It's just not fair. Why'd he have to go? I miss him." she said crying.

"I know. I know it's not fair." He whispered into her hair as he rubbed circles on her back. "Cancer isn't fair. But, at least now, he's not suffering anymore. He would be here with you if he could." Zac said.

"He would be here with you if he could. He didn't want to leave you guys. He loves you." Minutes passed by as they stayed in this state. Zac whispering reassuring words to her, comforting and soothing her, as Vanessa's tears dwindled.

"Thanks for making me feel better." She said looking into his eyes. "You always knew exactly what to say." She pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead and laid her head on his chest as he laid his good cheek on top of her head. They stayed like this for a while just enjoying the moment when a cold wind suddenly blew through, sending shivers up their spines.

"Uhhh Ness? I think we should get going." He said.

"Ok" she sighed, giving in. It still didn't feel a hundred percent right to leave, but it wasn't as heartbreakingly painful as before. She pressed a kiss onto the picture frame before setting it to stand next to the grave marker. She let her fingers drift over it once more before taking Zac's hand as he helped her up and they walked hand in hand back to his car. When they reached his car, she turned around a blew a kiss back to Greg before getting in. "Goodbye poppa"

* * *

As she got into the car, she noticed a bag of hot Cheetos on the passenger seat.

"Hot Cheetos? Since when did you start liking these?" She questioned picking up the bag.

"I uhhhh still don't." He replied sheepishly. And she gave him a questioning look.

"I bought them for you." He said.

It was silly, but she knew he meant well. It meant he knew her and was thinking about her. It reminded her of when they were together and she would pick up Pirates Booty and skittles for him when she was at the grocery store. It was a small gesture to say "Hey, I'm thinking about you." and it showed how much they knew each other.

"I know how much you like them. And that when you're upset, you don't eat. So I figured this was better than nothing.

"Thanks" she said, reaching over the console to hold his hand.

* * *

Zac and Vanessa headed back to her place. The reception was over by now, and according to her missed text messages, her absence had been greatly noticed. Apparently Austin had been noticeably missing as well.

After pulling into the driveway and closing the gate behind them, Zac went over to her side and helped her out of the car. Her knees were shaky with nerves and he kept a hand on the small of her back to stabilize her as they walked up the stairs and to the door.

"You ready?" He asked her as they reached the front.

"Yeah. I think so." She said taking in a shaky breathe.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly as she gave him a soft smile. She found her key and unlocked the door. Stepping inside she called out for him.

"Austin?"

She investigated further when no response was given.

"Austin?"

She wandered into the kitchen and found a note on the island.

On the counter was a note.

 _Vanessa,_

 _I could see it in your eyes when he kissed you. And when he came by later, I just knew it. I guess in my gut, I've known it for a while, but today I couldn't look away anymore. You guys obviously still care about each other, love each other even. I can't stand in the way of that. Especially now. And I don't want to my heart broken either. Thanks for an amazing 4 years. You'll always hold a special place in my heart._

 _Don't worry about my stuff. I took care of it while you were gone._

 _Austin_

Vanessa felt a wave of sadness wash over her and she felt Zac's hand on her shoulder reading over her.

"Wow" was all he said.

"I know" she said as they both stood there taking it all in.

* * *

Sometime later, they were both lying on the couch. Phones long abandoned. Both off in their own little world together and blocking off everyone on the outside. Unsure of what they were and not willing to share something that felt so fragile with the rest of the world quite yet

Vanessa had changed out of her dress. Her hair down in a mess of wave and her heavy makeup off, as she relaxed on Zac in pj shorts and a loose fitting long sleeved shirt. His suit jacket had been hung over a chair, his tie loose around his neck, and his feet clad in ducky socks.

"Can I ask you something?" He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mhmm." As she lazily running her hands on his chest.

"How come you're so ok about all of this? I mean I'm beyond happy. But I expected you would need some time to think things over."

"Don't take this the wrong way when I say it or anything but I've had a lot of time to think about it. I thought about when we were first taking this break. I thought about it when we broke up. I thought about it after. I thought about it all the time. It's not like I was spending all my time waiting or pinning away for you. But I thought about it a lot. And I _knew,_ I just knew that when you came back into my life, we would get back together. Whether that was a month in the future or 10 years, I didn't know. But _I knew_ we would make it back here. And now that you're here..." She paused to look deeply into his eyes, as a lazy smile grazed her lips and she ran a hand through his hair and stroked his head.

" _It just feels so right."_ She said.

" _This is right_." He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I hope you guys liked it! I'm thinking that the next chapter will bring our little mini-series here to a close. Fun Fact; Vanessa's actually mentioned that she loves hot Cheetos and there were photos of her picking some up on the day of her father's funeral. Stress eating? Thought this was a fun little tidbit so I tried to incorporate it into the story.**


End file.
